For many applications it is important to polish a workpiece using a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process. Oftentimes conventional CMP processing techniques for workpieces such as for photovoltaic devices, magnetic devices and the like are prohibitively expensive. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a process that addresses the above-identified issues. The present invention addresses such a need.